10 ways to get on Misty's nerves
by Purple Wolf Girl
Summary: Gary decides to figure out the top ten best ways to get on Misty's nerves. But what is the best way, and what's the aftermath of it? Gary's POV. GaryxMisty. Dedicated to Maia's Pen! Suprise!


Summary: Gary decides to figure out the top ten best ways to get on Misty's nerves. But what is the best way, and what's the aftermath of it? Gary's POV. GaryxMisty.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pok'emon, but I do own this story!

Ten ways to get on Misty's nerves. That's so easy! She only has one nerve in my opinion. But she has an ego as big as her head...and that's big, trust me. Anyway, my new found hobby is irritating Misty until she freaks. Its more fun than it sounds. But I swear, that chick has serious anger management issues. And its fun to activate her temper. I assure you that all of the following ways to annoy Misty Waterflower have been tested by me, and work perfectly.

#10: Kick her butt at Pokemon battles.

I know it sounds pretty stupid, but she's a really sore loser. Misty can't stand losing anything and she can't stand losing to anybody...especially me apparently. But it really gets her if you use your weakest pokemon, just make sure that they're electric. I'm not saying that she's a horrible trainer...but I'm saying I'm better. And it shows too. Why do you think I have my own cheering squad?

#9) Replace her dinner with pok'eblocks when she isn't looking.

Pok'eblocks might taste really good to pokemon...not so good to people. But since pok'eblocks come in different colors, I took Misty's brownie off of her plate when she was drooling over some other guy, and put a brown block in place of her dessert. Her expression when she bit into that thing was priceless! It looked like she had just bitten into a few lemons or something. I'm not really sure if she ever suspected that I was the one who did that. Fine with me. Misty figured that Ash did it. She must have chased him around Pallet Town at least sixteen times! It was quite a show.

#8) Embarrass her in front of the guy she has a huge crush on.

When she's talking in front of her crush of the week (she does in fact like a different guy every week), go over to them casually and start randomly talking all the stupid things she's ever done...that you can remember, that is. Say "I remember when Misty got a really bad perm! She looked like a clown." or "Misty has a HUGE zit on her forehead! She's just using a TON of cover up! Wanna see?". Those little comments get her every time! Her face turns beet red and she gets really mad at you. But if you ignore the consequences, its really funny...

#7) Knock on her door as many times as you can and then hide when she opens it.

Misty hates being bothered when she's doing something. Especially when she's either reading, doing her hair, training a pokemon, or watching 'Days of our Lives'. What's with girls and soap operas anyway?

#6) Tell knock-knock jokes.

Misty absolutely hates knock-knock jokes. The last time I tried this, well, let's just say she wasn't happy...at all. I hate jokes too, but that doesn't mean that I can't annoy anyone else with them. Besides, its pretty fun to watch the way Misty's face turns as red as her hair. Very interesting to watch.

#5) Tell BAD jokes.

I don't really want to explain this theory. But I'm sure you understand. This does work though. Ash tried it once, and Misty freaked out! It took him a loooooooooooong time to get all the gum out of his hair...So here's a suggestion; don't say something stupid when a hot-tempered girl has three packs of gum handy.

#4) Take all of her girly magazines and hide them.

She is super possessive of her magazines. Its not even funny how protective she is of those things. But its really hard to hide all of her magazines without staying out of her sight. And its hard to hide ALL of them in your "good" hiding place. But somehow she always finds them...and me. She certainly isn't happy when she does. This is a very good way to annoy her, just not the um...safest.

#3) Tell her that Ash is coming back from...wherever he's been and that he's going to move into her house for five months.

Since Ashy-boy must be the most annoying person (is he even one?) on the planet, then that could scare anyone. If you tell Misty that Ash is her new house guest, she'll run in to her room, scream at the top of her lungs, then come out with a really angry look on her face. She's not very good about keeping her anger to herself. Like I said earlier; not the safest idea. So I advise you to leave as soon as she runs into her room, and don't come back for a few days.

#2) Take her to the fair and take her on the scariest ride over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.

Misty isn't very good with fear either. She screams like someone is being murdered or something! She might be loud, but her face is just ridiculous. Take her on the scariest ride and make sure that its one with the on ride photo thing. When she makes the stupidest face of all, it will take her picture. And as you already know, they always display it on some computer screen in case you want to buy a copy...but EVERYONE who happens to walk by at that moment will see her horrified face. I think the funniest face she ever made was when she sneezed while screaming. And who says pretty girls can't be funny! Um...on with the best way...heh.

#1) This is by far the best, and my personal favorite, way to get on Misty Waterflower's nerves! It is the most effective and fun way (for me anyway) to annoy her! It worked great for me. So here's the #1 'plan' to pinch her last nerve! And it is:

Kiss her and walk away like nothing happened.

But I have to say, I don't really think this bothered her at all. She didn't even try to push me away! And that's probably why I've tried this dozens of times. Simply because,

A: its fun.

B: she seems to like it too.

And C: I've got myself a new girlfriend. And unless you haven't been listening to A and B, then you know who it is.

Author's Note: Well, I hoped you liked that. I haven't seen Pokemon in a REALLY long time, so I'm sorry if Gary and Misty are out of character or something. Um...please review and thanks for reading this pointless story! See ya:)

PWG


End file.
